Time Turner
by StainedWings
Summary: Pottertalia fic based off of The Hero and the Magician. Arthur is The Cursed One, he cannot love nor can he be loved. But when things went awry and he was forced to alter the future, what sort of danger is waiting to strike him down?


Author's Note: This is based on a USUK doujinshi called 'The Hero and the Magician' and it is a motherfucking tear-jerker. I swear I cried for hours when I read that and- holy shit I think I'm crying again. Anyway, this is my version of the story, how Artie got the curse, how it'll end etc. I might change the title later on but I saw so many fics that have the title 'The Hero and the Magician' already that I opted for a different one. Since it's based off of the doujin, it's Pottertalia! (Harry Potter x Hetalia)

Also, this starts in their **first** year. Also, I made an edit on the animal companions. **Anything** goes since Kumajiro is a fucking bear so there'll be cats, eagles, lions, moose, bulls and whatever else there is.. I apologise for the poor Scottish dialogue. I know next to nothing about Scottish slangs/language. Also the flashback has timeskips so beware.

Scotland=Allistair "Scot" Kirkland Scot is a nickname/petname

Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia, Harry Potter and The Hero and the Magician. I don't own anything.

I'm getting redundant but I really _am_ sorry about the Scottish grammar. I really am.

Enjoy~

* * *

_Six-year old Arthur skipped happily as he wandered deeper and deeper into the woods. He and his brother, Allistair decided to sneak out of the house and play outside. Their parents were entertaining guests from some place called Hogwarts. They were told to stay indoors but Allistair coerced Arthur into sneaking out from their room to their lawn of considerable size. Under normal circumstances, Arthur would disagree. He won't scale their walls to exit from their first-floor window even if Allistair threatened him to. This time, however, Allistair made him break the rules by promising to show him something he would undoubtedly like._

_Sure enough, Allistair led him away from their lawn and home into a forest nearby. Arthur still couldn't understand why his parents chose to live next to a forest full of who-knows-what beasts. Still, Arthur liked the location. His faerie friends lived here and the ideal location enabled him to play with them away from judgemental stares from his fellow children. Plus, the flowers and foliage around their house is breathtaking._

_Allistair said that there was a unicorn in the woods. Arthur, never having seen a real-life unicorn, excitedly followed after their brother. They strolled cheerfully in the forest for a few hours and Arthur never noticed that he and his brother got separated. Allistair liked to play pranks on him and Arthur assumed that he was just toying with him right now. He ambled on and soon found himself in front of a cabin. Curious, Arthur peeped through the windows. The cabin was bare and- what?_

_Arthur looked closer. There was furniture appearing and disappearing from within the house. Was this magic? Arthur remembered Allistair mentioning something like it. The ability to bend the fabric of reality. Was this it, because Arthur swore that he was impressed and amazed at the spectacle. "Little boy?" Arthur turned around to find no one. That was weird. The voice was different from Allistair and it had a... certain aura about it._

_Arthur was told by his parents and visiting wizards that he had a lot of magic potential. He felt flattered and astonished when he could feel _something_ in his brother. He speculated that it was magic as well. His brother had just returned from his first year at Hogwarts and said that it was a lot better there. Arthur felt the change in his brother as well and concluded that the school Allistair went to taught magic. Arthur wanted to go there someday and since he was six years from being able to enroll, he didn't have to wait long._

_Arthur was intrigued by the strange aura and decided to follow it. He went even deeper and he noticed it was getting dark. How long were they out? Arthur didn't even try to find his way back home. He was too mesmerised by the alluring aura that he forgot that Allistair even came with him into the forest. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of a unicorn's corpse with a cloaked figure looming over it. The cloak was white, (that stood out in the darkness of the woods) with red patches that Arthur suspected was unicorn blood._

_The little boy was overcome with shock and anger. Ever since he read Allistair's books, he had become fascinated with the creatures and wanted nothing more than to see one. When his brother told him that they were very fleet-footed, Arthur vowed that he would be contented with just a glimpse of the elusive creature. To see the majestic creature reduced to nothing but a cold, unmoving, lifeless body. "Why? Why did you do this!? It did nothing wrong!" Arthur surprised himself with his own outburst._

_The figure (that supposedly killed the unicorn) turned to Arthur's direction. The aura around him grew heavier and Arthur immediately regretted his actions. In a flash, the figure vanished from the unicorns corpse and reappeared a little too close for comfort in front of the trembling boy. Arthur's eyes darted left and right searching for a way to escape. Everywhere he looked, he saw trees._

_The flora didn't seem so menacing until now. Arthur felt that he could be snatched by the trees right then and there. He was a cornered rat and the cloaked man was the cat ready to pounce on him. There was no escape, he was all alone. The man took a step closer yet Arthur didn't back away. Whether that was his overflowing pride or fear, Arthur didn't know. He sweated beads as the person (monster)'s eyes became visible. It was a menacing red that gleamed under the dim lighting of the full moon. Red dribbled from his (its) mouth, blood presumably. He had small fangs that looked lethally sharp; the glint it gave off only added to Arthur's growing terror._

_"What would a little child like you know?" The cloaked man growled. The low, reverberating voice dripped with malice and hate and anger, shaking the cowering boy to the core. The man took something from his cloak that Arthur couldn't see. It was most likely due to the pools of tears forming in his eyes that Arthur fought not to shed. Crying was a sign of weakness, Allistair taught him that, and he was not weak though he might be scared out of his wits. "... ..."_

_Arthur couldn't comprehend the words that left the man's mouth. He felt dizzy and his world started to spin. He started to see in twos and then in threes. He felt weak and he desperately tried to remain standing. He felt like he was being asphyxiated yet there was nothing suffocating him, his knees buckled and his voice gave out. He couldn't hear anything and it felt like he was separated from the world._

_"Gies ma wee brother a break!" Arthur somehow (barely) heard Allistair's frantic cry and a bombardment of footsteps before closing his eyes and shutting everything out. He was cradled by the darkness and lulled by sleep to a tempting slumber. Arthur lost control of his body and he slumped to the ground._

* * *

_When Arthur came to, he was back at home lying in his bed. Scotland was seated on the chair beside him. Was everything that happened a dream? It felt so surreal that Arthur doubted it ever happened. A glance at the diary* lying on Arthur's bedside table however, told him that four days had passed. It definitely wasn't a dream. "Ya awake Artie?" Arthur's head moved slowly to gaze at his brother. Green eyes gazed back and Arthur felt a wave of relief come to him._

_Arthur didn't notice, but overtime, accidents have been happening more around his brother and parents. His parents reacted stiffly when he asked so he decided not to press the subject further. Months passed, and Allistair once again went off to Hogwarts. During the time that he was away, Arthur's parents elaborated on the concept of magic. Arthur would have been ecstatic., if his parents didn't look like living corpses that is._

_Their skin was pale and eyes dull like a slate of stone. Their movement was rigid and Arthur noticed that it took considerable effort for them to educate him on the magic system of the world. Arthur paid close attention and listen attentively. If he didn't, his parents might repeat it and cause further strain on their brothers. Over time, they grew better and Arthur assumed it was just common cold. It wasn't._

_The day that Allistair was scheduled to return for Christmas, their parents died in an accident. Arthur was sitting on a bench by the station when it happened. Their mother was knocked over by a passing man onto the train tracks. Their father tried to save her but ended up falling as well. The train neared and mowed the both of them down. The front and underside of the train was painted by the blood of Arthur's parents. Soon, people who spoke his name for a prolonged period of time suffered tragic and oftentimes brutal deaths._

_Allistair was mysteriously unaffected, given that he's a wizard, but everyone else who utters Arthur's name dies. He was dubbed 'The Cursed One' after another fifty or so deaths. Allistair stuck with him even when everyone chided him for remaining fond of a cursed child. Arthur was still somewhat happy. His brother stood up for him when the world was against him. It didn't last long though._

_Allistor stopped returning home during the holidays. He stopped sending letters. When he did return, he treated Arthur as if he doesn't exist. Arthur's heart broke. He thought that Allistair, of all people, would stay with him even when everyone else didn't. He was wrong. Allistair was like the rest._

_Arthur began to loathe his brother. His mind was filled with wishes of Allistair's fall. He was eleven and after one more year, he'd finally be able to go to Hogwarts. There, he'll prove to everyone that he was better than his brother. Arthur waited patiently and read the books that Allistor had forgotten (the books from his previous years) and memorised every spell that he could._

_Arthur thought that watching his brother fall from grace would be the most spectacular sight he ever saw. Again, he was wrong. It happened in a flash. Allistair and Arthur were walking down the pavement in somewhat comfortable silence when a man dressed in white (probably escaped from an asylum) ran towards Allistair waving a knife. Arthur tried to warn his brother but it was too late. Blood flew to the air in a dance that made Arthur's stomach churn. It was horrendous._

_His brothers funeral was held a few days later, an innumerable amount of people attended. Some were from Hogwarts, some weren't. Countless fingers pointed at him for the cause of Allistair's death. Arthur always argued and denied when people pointed fingers at him but on that rainy day, he didn't say anything. He let their insults and accusations enter one ear and exit the next. He too, believed that he caused his brother's death. His heart hardened and he soon learnt how to hide everything he felt. To bottle up his emotions._

_He stayed at Allistair's grave in the pouring rain for days, leaving only when the visiting hours were over. He bought fresh roses for the grave everyday and did nothing else but sit in front of the piece of rock that has his brother's name etched on it. "I'm sorry Allistair, I guess I am the cursed one after all..."_

_"Of course you are" Arthur turned around. "That's why I will give you this." Arthur held the suspicious looking necklace in his hands, it had an hourglass on one end. "It can turn back time. However, it can't bring back your brother." Then the necklace is absolute rubbish. He has no use for it if he can't bring his brother back. So... why did he keep it?_

* * *

Arthur woke with a jolt. He fell asleep on the train on the way to Hogwarts and dreamt of the time when he was younger. "Scot..." Arthur absentmindedly touched the window of the train. For a minute, it looked like his late older brother. "I'm sorry."

An affectionate growl reached Arthur's ears and said male reached down to pet his companion affectionately. Most students opted for a cat, Arthur did too. A very big cat. "What's wrong Bester?" Arthur chose to bring a lion with him. The cat purred and nuzzled closer to Arthur's leg. Bester's fur is an elegant white like freshly fallen snow, his eyes were gold and gazed intently back at his master.

"Oh, are you trying to cheer me up?" The lion mewled. Arthur petted its mane before resuming his gaze outside the window. "That's very kind of you."

* * *

Author's Note: So whad'dya guys think? Was it good? I originally meant for Arthur to have a normal cat but... yeah, I dunno how it turned to be a freakin lion. Just imagine it half the size of a real one okay? I took the name from KHR's Bester which is a liger. You might have guessed by the title already but the necklace that was given to Artie is a timeturner. Send your reviews and tell me what you think, I hope you liked this 3

Disclaimer again: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or its characters. This is just what happens when I eat too much cake


End file.
